Hello Heartache
by x-BlackButterfly-x
Summary: Modern AU: When in dark times, as Sanji realises his true feelings, there is only one thing he can do.
1. Chapter 1

I've had the idea for this fic for a while now, and I've finally started it. The song I've used in this fic is what gave me the idea. Here is the first chapter.

Hopefully someone out there will enjoy it.

Song used is Hello Heartache by Avril Lavigne.

**Re-edited: 16/04/14**

* * *

Spring had finally arrived, slowly thawing out the previously harsh weather, and spreading happiness and warmth throughout the city. Unfortunately, those feelings could not reach one blonde man. This man is currently in Shanks' Bar, putting on a smile, and greeting the lovely ladies he passes as he made his way to the stage. Not even the bright shades of purple and blue, or the friendly atmosphere can bring a genuine smile to man's face.

As he reaches the stage, he stands to the side, and waits for the band before him to finish their performance. Taking one last look around the bar, his eyes scan over the large stage and sparkling white dance floor, the bar area glistening under the lights to his right, the several red cushioned seats and round tables, and the masses of people dancing, drinking, and laughing.

His gaze comes to a halt when he spots his nakama crowded around one of the large tables. Watching them happily chatting away, he feels like he's an outsider and that he doesn't belong, like he's a burden for those he loves.

A strong grip on his shoulder pulls his gaze away from them and up to the grinning red-haired man next to him.

"Good luck tonight Sanji, not that you need it."

"Thank you Shanks. Now hurry up back to that bar, you have customers to serve, and Luffy is defiling the peanut bowl with his grubby hands."

He watches in amusement as the others eyes go wide, before the man runs off, and tries to wrestle the bowl out of Luffy's grip.

Chuckling, Sanji turns his attention back to the stage. Fixing his suit, he waits patiently and quickly scans over the song lyrics in his mind.

He loves working here. Every Tuesday and Thursday night, he performs on this stage, singing out to the crowd. That moment with Shanks earlier had become a routine. Sanji feels like he owes a lot to that man. If it wasn't for him, he would have no job, no money, and no apartment.

A few years ago he started working here as a performer. The blonde enjoys it as much as he does cooking, and so he would take nights off from working in his step father Zeff's restaurant. And although when working there he loved every minute, singing on stage makes him feel so alive. His favourite part of performing is the adrenaline rush he feels, as well as seeing people enjoy his music.

Now Sanji also works here as a barman. Shanks had offered him the second job when the blonde man's life changed drastically.

Glancing back at the Strawhats, his nakama, they seem to be in their own little world. Chatting happily and drinking with one another- well those who were old enough. The crew are unaware that he, their cook, is taking in his surroundings one last time, mentally saying goodbye to them.

Although singing on stage had managed to cheer him up before, this time was different. Instead of the warmth and gleefulness, all he felt right now, was heartache and misery. Sanji never thought he would be doing this. But he was, and it was making him feel nauseous.

Anxiously he fiddles with an envelope in his trouser pocket. Remembering by heart, he goes over the words in his head. These are the final words to his captain. He wishes he could say them to Luffy in person, however, he knows the boy would only try to stop him, and Sanji believes that what he is doing is for the best.

He is leaving this city, his crew, and he is leaving the one he loves.

Thinking back over his recent memories, Sanji instantly gets lost in his thoughts.

Two years ago, a fire broke out in Zeff's restaurant, which was also their home. The Baratie had burnt down, taking along one of his passions, the place he felt safe from the world, his childhood, and Zeff.

This event triggered the darkness of his heart, left him to slowly and agonisingly spiral down into the depths of depression. Yes, he did find a new suitable place to live, and yes, he still had his friends and his job at Shanks' bar, but once that darkness fully got a hold on him, it wouldn't let go.

Sanji spent months, near a year, shutting himself off from the world. He'd spend his days torturing himself, and listening to the demons in his head which had now gained full control over his thoughts.

During this time he'd stopped eating, he simply lost his appetite and found no joy in cooking. Sanji stopped taking care of himself. He couldn't summon up the energy to wash, change, clean the apartment, or even get out of bed some days. He wished that the fire had taken him too, or at least him instead of Zeff.

His nakama were oblivious. They had agreed to leave him alone for a while, thinking that it was a good idea to give him some space. When they eventually turned up at his place, they were shocked and instantly regretted their actions.

The Sanji they saw, was not the one they knew. He looked worn out, with dark circles under his eyes. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot, and the amount of weight he'd lost petrified them. What didn't help was how bare the cupboards were or how the kitchen looked untouched.

From there, his nakama took turns in visiting, checking up on his health, providing fresh groceries, trying to cheer him up, and making sure he ate. In time, Sanji smiled a bit more during their visits and things were getting back to normal. Or so it seemed.

The blonde ate more around them, and he slowly gained weight. However, they were again oblivious to what was really going on. He did feel a bit better when his nakama visited, but once they left, it felt like they were never there to begin with.

A few short months brought about another major event. In comparison the event was small, however its changes made him realise something that was always there. Or in this case, someone.

These changes occurred slowly, making him question his past actions. It started with small smiles and getting the feeling that he mattered to someone. This lead to him looking forward to a certain person's visits and left him feeling elated for hours after they left. What puzzled him at the time was that this was happening with a green haired idiot called Zoro.

Zoro didn't treat him like the others would, always being wary around him. No, the man treated him like he always did, insulting him and starting their fights. And somehow this worked. The marimo's visits became more and more frequent, and Sanji found himself constantly thinking of Zoro when the man weren't there.

When he would look back over the memories they had together, he'd pinpoint the times when his assumptions of the moss-head had changed, when he had noticed the little things about the other, and when he slowly changed his working schedule to fit around bringing Zoro food for lunch and dinner.

Eventually, he realised that he had fallen in love. He obviously denied it at first. How could he fall in love with someone who irritated him and fought with him all the time? Why Zoro?

Sanji would question why he constantly felt the need to aggravate the swordsman, and why gaining the others attention made him feel accomplished. He also questioned why now? Why did it take him this long to realise? Or was it just that his mind was tricking him into thinking that he needed love and that Zoro was the one? Is it just that he is overlooking the man's kindness and twisting it into something it's not?

Eventually he decided that it didn't matter when, where or how it became love. It was love, and that was the only thing that mattered. And he finally accepted his feelings for Zoro.

When a year had passed by, Sanji's nakama were fed up with him locking himself away, and dragged him along on their group nights out again. It was around this time that Shank's had offered him the bar keeping job (along with his old job back) and Sanji finally noticed what was going on around him, not just his pessimistic thoughts and feelings, or Zoro. He suddenly became aware of how much he was hurting his nakama.

He felt like he was a burden to them, and that he was wasting their time when they should be focussing on looking after themselves. And so Sanji threw himself back into work, putting on a smile, flirting with the ladies, and acting like his usual self.

Although for a while that proved to be difficult as he couldn't remember how he used to be. Once he figured it out, he fully played the part, swooning over the women more than usually, losing his temper over the little things more quickly, and initiating more of his fights with Zoro.

The crew thought that he was getting better. And it wasn't long before they believed he was. But they were wrong. He had just gotten better at hiding his thoughts, and pretending that everything was okay now.

Sanji had, and still has, each and every one of them fooled.

He did try to work things out on his own, be around his nakama more, and Zoro always managed to cheer him up. However, as soon as he was alone and back home in his apartment, he felt like the world was crashing down on him. That it was squeezing out every last bit of energy and happiness in him he had left. The negative thoughts kept swirling around in his head, leaving room for nothing else.

This was why four months ago he decided to leave. To start a new life in the hope of moving on from this and in the hope that he could get over his feelings for the other man. He had to. Not just for himself but for Zoro too. He couldn't live like this anymore. He didn't want to worry or burden his nakama again. And he couldn't tell the marimo how he felt about him. He didn't want to lose his friendship with him over it.

And besides, Zoro has Kuina.

Sanji was brought back from his thoughts, and into his surroundings as the crowd cheered and applauded the previous act. As the band left, the blonde made his way up onto the stage. His chosen song, for this final night, is relevant to his current situation.

He stumbled upon the song a few weeks ago, and once he heard it for the first time, it just wouldn't leave his mind. To him it was perfect. It seemed so accurate to his feelings, that he just could not bring himself to sing any other song. He just hoped that he could carry the song off well enough for the lovely angel he heard it sung by.

As soon as he reaches the mic-stand, the crowd cheers, and the backing track starts to play on the speakers. Sanji breathes in and out slowly to calm his nerves, then, he closes his eyes and starts to sing.

**_"You were perfect. I was unpredictable. It was more than worth it. But not too sensible. Young and foolish. Seemed to be the way. And I was stupid. To think that I could stay. Oh oh. To think that I could stay."_**

Opening his eyes, he subtly glances over to his nakama. As usual, they are chatting amongst themselves. As he starts to sing the chorus, he focuses his gaze on Zoro. The moss-head is talking happily and laughing,

..….with Kuina.

**_"Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache. It's not the end. It's not the same. Wish it didn't have to be this way but, you will always mean the world to me love. Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache."_**

For some reason he just can't keep his eyes off the marimo while he sings this song. And no matter how much it hurts him too, he keeps watching the man with Kuina, while they continue to happily celebrate their recent engagement.

**_"I was champagne. You were Jameson. Every bad thing. We did was so much fun. I've seen your best side. You got to see my worst. It's not the first time. But this one really hurts. Oh oh. Yeah this one's gonna, it hurts. _**

**_Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache. It's not the end. It's not the same. Wish it didn't have to be this way but, you will always mean the world to me love. Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache."_**

As the instrumental break comes on, Sanji finds himself thinking over the times he had helped Zoro with his fiancé. Sanji was the first person the marimo ever told about his feelings for Kuina. And as he only thought of the green haired man as a friend at the time, he helped the moss head find a suitable place for his first date with her. He even cooked them a romantic meal once, when they were further along in their relationship.

Sanji was there for moss-head, in his own way (with snide remarks and fights), whenever his relationship with the women went through rough patches. He was the only person the man told when he decided on proposing to her. He even helped the idiot pick out the engagement ring. The ring which is now on her finger.

Even though it hurts him, he's still happy for Zoro. Kuina makes the marimo really happy. But watching when he proposed to her, in front of the rest of their nakama, earlier on that day, he decided last minute that tonight was the last night he would stay in town. It was too much for him.

He already had a duffel bag packed which he had put together a few weeks ago, ready for when he finally decided to leave.

That duffel bag is now currently in the bar's staff room. He normally brings it in with him on his preforming nights with a change of clothes for after he's performed. So no one thought any different of it this time.

As the thoughts get too much, he tightens his grip on the mic, and turns his gaze away from Zoro, and the rest of his happy nakama. Instead he focuses on looking out at the crowd in front of him while he continues the song to its end.

**_"Do you know, do you get. It's just goodbye, it's not the end._**

**_Do you know, do you get. It's just goodbye, it's not the end._**

**_Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache. It's not the end. It's not the same. Wish it didn't have to be this way but, you will always mean the world to me love. Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache."_**

**_Hello heartache._**

**_Wish it didn't have to be this way but, you will always mean the world to me love. Goodbye my friend. Hello heartache."_**

When he finishes, he can't help but grin at the cheers from the crowd. Hurrying off stage so the next act can set up their equipment, Sanji reaches into his pocket and pulls out his letter. His high from performing quickly vanishes, and he's left feeling anxious once again.

Walking over to the bar, he hides the letter behind the till, letting the corner of the envelope show, and is unsure whether to feel relieved or disheartened that his nakama have not noticed him at all. Turning away, he walks through the door behind the counter and into the hallway. Going up the stairs, to his left, he makes his way to the staff room.

Picking up his bag from the sofa, he stops and stares out the window. The sky is dark and the stars are out. Sanji knows that this is his last chance to back out of leaving. Once he takes this step there is no going back.

He doubts his nakama would ever want him back if he leaves like this. But he has no choice. He can't stay here, seeing Zoro and Kuina getting married. As much as he is happy for the man and wants to be here for him, it hurts too much and he knows it will be unbearable to watch them.

He loves Zoro. But he can't stand around and see how happy he is with Kuina, it is already breaking his heart. He would never be able to make the man as happy as she does.

And he knows he never will.

Snapping himself from his daze, he walks out of the room, down the stairs, and out the back door.

As he makes his way to the front of the building, he stops once more and looks at the entrance sign in thought. Would they miss him? Would they even care? Most importantly, would Zoro?

_No probably not. They can easily replace me and they'll be fine without me. I'm not needed._

Spinning around sharply, he walks off down the road and fights back the tears threatening to spill. A few blocks away he reaches a bus stop. Sanji has no idea where the next bus actually leads to, but as long as it is far away from here, he doesn't care.

After waiting ten minutes, the bus finally arrives. Greeting the driver, he gets on and pays for his ticket. It turns out this journey will take him right across to the other side of the country, to another city, and that's good enough for him.

The bus already starts moving as he walks down inbetween the rows of seats and he notices a few other people sitting alone. Taking a seat at the back, he places his bag on his lap and is thankful for the peace and quiet. Looking out the window, he sighs and finally allows his tears to fall silently.


	2. Chapter 2

******Re-edited: 16/04/14**

* * *

**Present day:**

A pale blue door. This door is now the only thing in his way.

Wearing faded blue jeans, white t-shirt, and black steel-capped boots, Zoro warily stands away from the door. Up until now he had not felt nervous. Not when he was told the new address, not through the long train ride here, not even when he tried to find the apartment. But now, as soon as he found himself in front of the right door, waves of nervousness crashed throughout his body. Zoro began doubting his actions. Should he have come straight here? Or should he have brought someone else with him? Luffy perhaps? Would Sanji even want to see him?

* * *

**The morning after Sanji's departure:**

"Shishishishi, Shanks! You'll never guess what Ace just-"

"Luffy, now is not the time for that. Listen, I need you to gather up your friends and bring them to the bar tonight. There is something important I need to give you."

"Yosh! Is it meat!?"

"NO IT IS NOT MEAT!"

Rubbing his forehead with his free hand, he looks down at the envelope on the counter. It's clearly Sanji's writing. He'd tried calling the blonde first, but it just went straight to voice mail. Somehow knowing what was written inside, he rang Luffy, and thought it would be best if  
his nakama found out at the same time.

"This is serious Luffy. I will close the bar tonight, make sure the others know to be here at 8PM, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll do that…. Wanna know what Ace did?"

Sighing, he picks up the envelope and places it in his pocket.

"Go on then, what did he do this time?"

* * *

**Later that night:**

Walking into the bar, he notices that everyone is here, well almost everyone. Vivi, Kaya, Ace, Marco, Kuina, and even Smoker are sitting at a cramped table with the rest of his crew. But for some reason their shitty cook isn't even here yet.

Taking a seat by his fiancé, Zoro looks from one to the other. No one seems to be bothered by the fact that the blonde isn't already here, swooning over the women. He'd tried to contact the idiot earlier, but it just went straight to voice mail, and he never replied to his text telling him to be here.

_Where the hell is he?_

Folding his arms over his chest, he slumps in his chair, and notices Shanks walk out from the back room. The red haired man makes his way over to Luffy, handing him a set of keys and a white envelope. Raising his eyebrow at this, Zoro's interest peaks when the man whispers something to the boy, then walks out the front door of the building, grabbing his coat along the way.

Glancing around the table, he sees that a few of the others have noticed too, and everyone goes quiet while Luffy opens the envelope and starts to read the letter inside to himself. Turning to the door, he keeps a look out for Sanji. _Why hasn't that idiot got here yet?_

Hearing the scrape of a chair, he looks back around just in time to watch his captain get up from his seat, and pull his strawhat down to mask his eyes. As the boy clutches the letter and envelope in his hands, Zoro worries about what has clearly upset the young lad.

"Luffy, what-"

"He's gone. Sanji's left us."

_Wh-what did he just say? Is this some kind of joke?_

Zoro stays calmly in his seat, observing Nami snatching the letter and envelope from Luffy. He watches the women while her free hand rises up to cover her mouth, and her eyes go wide. Some of the crew start to panic but he just stays still while his eyes are fixated on the letter as it gets past around from one to the other.

He can hear Chopper and Franky sobbing, but he tunes it out, and focuses on the passing of the letter. Once it's in his hands, along with the envelope, he quickly scans over it. _That bastard!_

Crushing it in his hands, he gets up from his seat and hits the table with his fists. Looking up, everyone is staring at him, and the room has gone silent once more. Fuming with rage, he shoves the letter into his pocket and storms out of the bar, cursing Sanji with every ill name under the sun.

* * *

**Two months after Sanji's departure:**

_16…17…18…..16…..17… wait, didn't I just count that?_

Sighing, Zoro rolls over from his position and lays down on the mat, staring up at the ceiling. Throwing an arm over his head, he covers his eyes and takes a few deep breathes. He can faintly hear someone calling his name – _maybe Kuina?_ – but he blocks it out.

Forcing himself to sit back up, he glances around his home gym and notices that the door is open. _Didn't I close it?_ Shrugging, he stands up and walks over to his training weights. Just as he is about to pick one up, his phone rings. Searching around the room, he finally spots it on the windowsill.

Glancing at the caller ID he quickly rejects the call and turns off his phone. _Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm trying to train here!_ Everyday another one of his nakama would call him, trying to coax him out of the house. This time the call was from Franky. And each time, he would ignore them.

Going back to the mat in the middle of the room, Zoro starts on his push-ups once again. Quickly losing count, he decides to give up, and walks out of the room, to his bedroom.

Heading straight for the bedside table, he takes out a white envelope from the top draw and sits down on his king sized bed.

Written on the envelope is 'Captain Luffy' in swirly handwriting.

Sanji's handwriting.

Zoro carefully takes out the letter inside, and reads it.

_Dear Luffy,_

_Looks like you're going to have to find a new cook, captain. Don't worry. There are plenty of other great cooks around, I'm sure you'll find one soon which can satisfy your black hole for a stomach. Sorry to leave this way, through a shitty letter. Please don't waste your time, calling or looking for me, I'll be fine. Oh and give my apologies to the lovely Nami-swan and Robin-chan. And the others too. I know I don't need to say this, as you will anyway, but look after him, Luffy. Make sure that day runs smoothly. Don't let anyone ruin it, or his happiness. It would break my heart otherwise. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Your ex-cook, Sanji._

The swordsman keeps reading over the letter. He knows he's missing something, but he just can't figure out what it is. _What is that shitty cook on about? What day does he mean and who is he talking about? Why did that bastard leave us? _

* * *

**Four months after Sanji's departure:**

Feeling uncomfortable in his suit, Zoro glances around the room from his seat. He feels so out of place in this fancy 5 star restaurant. _Curly-brows would fit right in._

Looking back at the table, Kuina had just finished giving their orders to the waiter.

"Wow, this place looks exactly the same. Remember when we came here for our first date Zoro?"

"Yeah." _Sanji picked this place. _

Glancing around the room once more, and taking a sip of the drink that just got placed in front of him, he misses the irritated scowl of his fiancé.

This was the first night they'd been out together since they found out that the shit cook had left. And even though he should be focusing on Kuina – as it was the anniversary of their first date – he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde man. Everything here reminded him of the idiot.

He thought about the bastard so much these past few months and it was driving him insane. He didn't even know why the shit cook was the only thing he thought of. Zoro would train more, trying to rid his mind of the blonde. But this only resulted in him thinking of how great it would be to spar with the cook again. What angers him the most is that he still hasn't figured out that damn letter.

_Why should I even bother? And why am I still thinking of him. The blonde bastard left me! – I mean the crew! _

The food arriving snaps Zoro out of his thoughts.

While eating, he can't help but think of how much he misses Sanji's cooking.

* * *

**Five months after Sanji's departure:**

Getting of the bus, he wonders around the town, looking closely at every blonde person he sees. This was the tenth day in a row that he had been out looking in nearby cities, towns, and even villages for that shitty cook.

A few weeks back Zoro had found himself thinking more about Sanji, and he finally accepted that he missed the idiot. He would constantly wonder where the blonde was, what he was doing and who he was with.

This was when he had decided to start looking for Sanji.

A few hours later, as the sun starts to go down, he makes his way back to the bus stop._ Another failed search. _Sighing as he gets onto the bus, he decides that it is time to bring in some reinforcements.

* * *

**Six months after Sanji's departure:**

On his way home from Shanks' Bar, Zoro thinks back to how the rest of his nakama had reacted. Ace had told everyone that he had gotten Smoker involved in his search for Sanji. He wasn't that surprised that the freckled man had found out, seen as though his boyfriend Marco worked in the same police department as Smoker. He just whished that the idiot had kept his mouth shut.

The crew seemed to have mixed opinions on his decision. Chopper and Usopp had hopeful expressions, while Nami looked like she was mentally debating on whether it was a good idea or not. Other than the looks directed at him, no one said a word about it. A few minutes after he confirmed that it was true, Kuina had excused herself, and left the bar.

Zoro still didn't know what to think of this.

As the green haired man opened the door to his house, he was shocked to find his fiancé waiting in the hallway, with her bags packed on the floor beside her.

* * *

Kuina had finally snapped. Zoro's recent obsession with Sanji had become too much for her. She ignored it at first, just like he had been ignoring her these past few months.

Picking up her bags, she looks straight into the eye of the man she loves.

"As you can see Zoro, I'm leaving."

"What? Why!"

_Seriously! What does he mean why?_ At times like this Kuina would still be stunned at how dense this man in front of her could be.

"Zoro. You and I both know how much I've been ignored recently. And yes, I have always been able to accept that sometimes your training comes before me. But this time it's different. Your fixation with Sanji has gone too far."

"Look. I know this… thing with the shitty cook has spun out of control right now, but the sooner he's found and brought back for Luffy and the others, the sooner things can go back to normal."

Sighing, she clutches her bags tighter. _Does he really believe that he's doing this for the crew's sake? How can he not realise what is going on here? He doesn't love me anymore. At least not in the way he used to. Doing this hurts so much, but right now Sanji's probably hurting more._ _I know that man's been holding back his feelings for a long time now. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at Zoro._

Biting her lip to restrain herself, she takes off her ring and places it on the table in the hallway. Not wanting to give anything away, as she wants Zoro to figure this out for himself, she decides to give him a few things to think on.

"You don't love me anymore, Zoro. Since Sanji left, you won't even look at me, all you talk about is **him**. All you seem to care about is **him**. And the sooner you realise where your true loyalties lie, the better it will be for all of us."

Calmly, she walks past him and leaves, closing the door behind her as she holds back her tears.

* * *

**Seven months after Sanji's departure:**

Grumbling to himself, Zoro stomps into his house and slams the door shut behind him. He had wasted another day at the police station. Smoker had blocked his number and was refusing to see him. _It's my own fault, I keep pestering him about finding Sanji._

Sighing, he makes his way up the stairs and to his home gym. Opening and closing the door, he goes straight to lifting weights in the far corner of the room, as his mind once again thinks over what Kuina had said about a month ago.

Everything she told him that night had now finally made sense. He was in love with Sanji. What annoyed him about this was that the shit cook had to leave for him to realise his true feelings for the blonde. Zoro also hated the fact that he had hurt Kuina through all of this.

As he thinks back on his relationship with Sanji, he realises that the blonde was always there for him. He even helped him with his relationship with Kuina. The shitty cook knew more about what she liked than he did. All the birthday, Christmas and anniversary presents he got her, were all chosen by the cook. _That idiot was more involved with my relationship with Kuina than I was, even though that bastard has been gone for over seven months!_

Kuina was right, since he left, Sanji was all he ever thought about.

Cursing as he loses track on the number of sit ups he was now doing, he decides to start again. However it's not long before a shitty blonde distracts him once more.

But this time, it's not in the same way as all those months ago when he innocently only wondered where the curly bastard had gone. No this time, he can clearly imagine what it would be like to kiss Sanji. To push the man down on his bed and straddle him, slowly taking off the cooks clothes and to see the others flushes cheeks as he gently trails light kisses down the man's chest, hearing the blonde beg him for more, and moan in pleasure when –

Sitting up straight and shaking his head, Zoro tries to forget the images and decides to have a nice cold shower. As he makes his way to the bathroom, he hopes that Smoker will find his cook soon, and the sooner the better.

* * *

**Eight months after Sanji's departure (present day):**

Staring at the door that is now currently in his way Zoro can't help but mentally thank Smoker for finding the blonde. If it wasn't for that man, he wouldn't be here now, standing outside Sanji's new apartment door. _What was that idiot dartboard-brow thinking, moving all the way to the other side of the country?_

He knows his feelings now, but would the blonde ever feel the same way about him? Taking a few deep breaths, he feels calmer and more relaxed. _It doesn't matter if that shit cook don't like me back right now, or ever. The only thing that matters is bringing him back home to our nakama._

Knocking loudly on the door, he's met with silence. As he is about to knock once more, he faintly hears the shuffling sound of footsteps from the other side. His heart starts pounding, and it only increases when the door slowly opens inwards, and he sees the blonde standing there.

Looking over the other man, he notices the blonde's feet are bare, and he gulps at the sight of the man in his tight black skinny jeans and blue buttoned up shirt. He can't help but notice how closely the blue of his shirt matches his eyes, which have widened in surprise at seeing him.

"….Zoro?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, first of all, thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad people actually like this.

And second: Anoni-chan, thanks for your ideas. I had already written this chapter before your review, so it hasn't been added in, but i will happy write it as a bonus chapter at the end or as a one shot, if you like ^.^

And finally, third: I've already started the 4th chapter (Spoiler alert: its going to be all cute and fluffy). For now the plan is to finish this at its 5th, and write extras for any prompts anyone would like to send for this fic.

Thanks again for your reviews, follows, and favourites. x

******Re-edited: 16/04/14**

* * *

Sanji can't believe his eyes right now. He thought that when he left, all those months ago, that he would never see any of his nakama again. He thought they wouldn't want to see him after the way he left things. But here the green haired man was, standing outside his apartment. He doesn't know what to think.

Quickly averting his gaze from the marimo, he stays silent._ Does he hate me for leaving? Why is he even here? Surely Zoro and the others are glad I left, right? How did the shit head even find me?_

"Come home."

Snapping his head back to look at Zoro, his eyes widen once more. _Did the moss head really say what I think he said? Or am I just imagine things?_

"Come home, Sanji."

Feeling like he's frozen in place, he can't do anything other than stare at the man in front of him. _Is this really happening? The moss head really wants me to go back with him? Why? _He hears Zoro sigh and watches the man fold his arms.

"If you're not going to say anything, at least let me inside, it's freezing out here."

Only now he notices that the idiot is just wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. _What is that idiot marimo thinking, it's the middle of November!_

Wordlessly turning around, he walks back into his apartment and leaves the door open.

* * *

Zoro watches as the cook walks back into his apartment, still not saying another word. Following after him, he shuts the door, and heads straight for one of the white sofas.

The main area is open plan, and the walls are bare and painted white. There are no personal belongings around to be seen, other than a few books on a bookshelf in the corner. Behind him is a door which he suspects leads to the bathroom and bedroom. Another sofa is opposite where he sits, facing him, with a vacant, glass, coffee table inbetween them.

Behind the sofa in front of him is the kitchen. To his left are huge glass double doors which lead out to a small balcony. There is no TV in the room, and if it wasn't for the fact that he could see the blonde making warm drinks in the kitchen, he wouldn't have thought anyone had lived here.

The kitchen is the only part of the apartment, that he can see, which has personal touches to it. Pots and pans are hung up on the wall above the cooker, personalised magnets on the fridge, and a few small potted plants are placed on the windowsill above the sink.

Sanji had been quiet the entire time, and Zoro couldn't help but think that it had been a bad idea to come up here.

Eventually the blonde makes his way over and hands him a mug of coffee, which he gladly takes. He watches the cook as the man sits down on the sofa opposite him, and sips on a mug of, what he guesses is, hot chocolate.

Uncomfortable silence seems to suffocate the room and he can tell that the blonde is not going to start speaking any time soon. Observing the other, Sanji is sitting on the edge of his seat, holding his mug with both hands, and staring intently at the white carpet floor. The swordsman takes a sip of his coffee, which he notices is exactly how he likes it, and places it on the coffee table.

The shitty cook doesn't even shout at him for not using a coaster. Not like he could anyway, as there are none, but still, he is still surprised that the blonde hasn't kicked the shit out of him for it, like he normally would. The idiot only flinched slightly, and still wouldn't look up at him.

Intently he watches the cook, and tries to think of a way to start this conversation which needs to take place.

* * *

The carpet seems so interesting to him right now. Once again Sanji loses himself in thought of how soft it is under his bare feet, and unconsciously forms patterns on the carpet in his mind.

"How have you been?"

Being startled out of his thoughts once more, he holds his mug away from him on reflex, trying not to spill his hot chocolate on his clothes, but berates himself on the fact that his move could have spilt the mugs contents on his nice, white, clean, carpet.

Thinking back to the question Zoro asked him, he holds the mug closer to him once again, and grips the handle tightly. He doesn't want to answer that. He doesn't feel like speaking at all, and even though this situation feels so awkward and uncomfortable, he decides to stay silent.

"The others are worried about you. They won't admit it, and they won't talk about it either. But I can tell."

* * *

The idiot cook still wouldn't say anything and it was really starting to irritate him. As much as he wants to shout at the blonde, or start one of their fights, he knows that he needs to deal with this as delicately as possible.

Seeing Sanji like this again is really worrying him.

"They miss you."

The cook stays silent for a while and when he finally speaks, he keeps his gaze on the floor.

"Did you miss me?"

The man talked so quietly, that Zoro almost didn't hear him. However he could clearly hear the sadness in the others voice. _Should I tell him? How much should I say? Do I tell the shit cook that I love him? _His cheeks starts to feel warm at this thought and he quickly takes his gaze away from the blonde, looking out through the glass doors instead.

"O-of c-course I m-missed you….bastard."

He mentally berates himself. _Wow good going Zoro, didn't sound nervous at all. Insulting the shit cook at the end of it was a great idea. Why is it so hard to tell the idiot that I missed him?_

Zoro swallows thickly as his cheeks keep getting warmer. He refuses to look at Sanji, and is surprised at how easy his next few words came out. This time, once he starts speaking, for some reason, he just can't stop himself.

"Idiot, of course I missed you, how stupid can you get. Your stupid face and your idiotic eyebrows wouldn't get out of my head. I looked for you almost every day these past few months. I even got Smoker to find you. I pestered him so much about finding you that he blocked my number. As soon as he told me your new address I came straight up here, didn't even tell anyone. Did you really think that none of us would care if you just upped and left with no explanations? Did you think that I wouldn't care? Did you think that you were replaceable or something you shitty cook? Because you're not you idiot, no one could ever replace you. So yeah, I missed your stupid face and those curly eyebrows, I missed your cooking, I missed our fights, I missed hearing you sing at the bar, and when you would hum while cooking,

…..I missed you."

Zoro feels the tension within him fade away after that rant. His cheeks had cooled down, and it felt good to finally get that off his chest. However, he slowly turns back to the cook, only for his cheeks to heat up again at what he sees.

Sanji is looking at him now, with the warmest smile on his face, and his cheeks slightly flushed. He hadn't seen the blonde smile like that in years. His heart fluttered at the sight, he felt all warm and-

_No! Not fluttered! My heart thumped, yes that's right, thumped, a big manly thump._

* * *

Sanji couldn't believe what he had just heard. _The idiot moss missed me! He actually missed me! _He found himself smiling halfway through that little rant.

Seeing Zoro smile warmly right back at him made him even happier. He was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He took a few sips of his hot chocolate and feels anxious again as he watches the marimo's smile turn into a frown.

"Why did you leave?"

Sanji sighs. He knew this was coming.

He gently places his mug on the table and looks down at the carpet again. He can't tell Zoro. Yeah, the shit head missed him, but there was nothing more to it than friendship. It's not like the marimo had suddenly fallen in love with him.

_Like that could ever happen._

He'd never talked to him about his dark feelings before. He mentioned them to Nami once, but he didn't like voicing these thoughts to his nakama. He reckons he can tell the green haired idiot a little bit though. _He deserves some kind of explanation. But there is no way I can tell him that the other reason I left was because of him and Kuina. It wouldn't be fair._

Sighing again, he looks back up at Zoro.

"I lied."

* * *

_Lied? What is that idiot on about?_

"Shit cook, what do you mean you lied?"

"Back when I started working for Shanks again, I lied and said that I was feeling better. I wasn't better at all. I was still as bad as I was before, I had just gotten better at hiding things. I didn't want to burden anyone, or bring you guys down. You all tried so hard to cheer me up, but it never really worked. On the occasional times when it did, I'd go back home and I'd feel like shit again."

Zoro didn't know what to think about this. He wished he realised back then that the idiot was hiding things. He doubts that he would have been able to help though. He didn't feel like he could now. He had no idea what to say or do for the blonde, other than listen.

"I left because I'd had enough. It got harder and harder for me to fake being happy around everyone. So I decided to leave so that I could start over with my life. Move on and be happy."

"Did it work?"

"…no. If anything it made it worse."

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't think anyone would want me back. The longer I left it, the harder it was to come home. I was worried that everyone would hate me for what I did, and I was worried that I would come back to find that everyone was getting on just fine without me. Not that I'd wanted them to still be torn up about it or anything. Not that they even would be….I just- Ugh, I don't' know, it's hard to explain. I don't understand most of it myself."

"Right, well…..let's just forget about it for now yeah? Got any beer?"

Sanji chuckles at this and Zoro watches the blonde get up and head for the kitchen.

"I might have some in the back of the fridge. Finish that coffee off first though. I don't care if it's cold, you'll drink it or you'll get the shit kicked out of you instead. Your choice."

Zoro grins, picks up his mug, and quickly downs the rest of the coffee. It was slightly cold but he didn't care. He was just looking forward to the beer. The cook walks back over with a couple of bottles for them both and hands him his share.

"This is all I've got shit head so don't drink them all at once."

Grunting his thanks to the blonde, he opens his first bottle, and takes a sip. Watching Sanji, once more, the blonde quickly finishes off his hot chocolate before opening his own beer.

"So….you coming home, curly?"

"….yeah."


	4. Extra: Living in hard times, again

Extra chapter: Jumping back to two months after Sanji left his nakama.

Anoni-chan prompt: **Sanji living low and hard, hardly making any living, sick, tired, at the verge of fainting.**

Hopefully this is the kind of thing you were hoping for Anoni-chan ^.^ Sorry it's so short.

* * *

It was that same dream again. He was stranded on a rock in the middle of the ocean. The sun was blazing and burning his skin. The seagulls' cries were screeching in his ears. And he was hungry. No not hungry. Starving. He hadn't eaten in weeks, maybe even months. He'd lost track of the time.

In his dream he was a child, wearing torn up, dirty, clothes. His hair was matted and tangled, he was barely skin and bones. Just like he was back when he was a child outside of the dream.

A young Sanji looked out across the endless ocean.

A ship horn could be heard from a distance. He scrambled up, giving what little energy he had into shouting and waving out to the ship as it neared.

Just as it approached the rock, the horn blared again, this time deafening him, startling him awake.

Again he heard the horn from his dream. Only, he now realised that the sound was actually from the traffic out on the street nearby.

He blearily looked around and summoned up the energy to move from where he lay, walkover and look into a window.

Staring back at him was the Sanji from his dream, only this time he was older, and his face wasn't as worn out.

He brushed his hand through his hair, with great difficulty, and looked around the alleyway he had stumbled into last night. This triggered his memories of when he was a child out on the streets, sleeping in alleyways, curled up under a cardboard box. The only difference was that these weren't the same streets, and there were no cardboard boxes to sleep under.

He walked over to his duffel bag, over by the opposite wall and crouched down. His stomach rumbled loudly.

He'd been an idiot. When he left his nakama around two months ago, he'd planned hardly anything.

Yeah, he did plan his goodbye letter, what he packed up and took with him, and the song he sang at Shank's bar.

But the most important things, he forgot. He didn't take any money or credit cards, he didn't want to be traced. He changed his sim card and so got a new number. He didn't plan where he would go or where he would stay. He didn't even pack any food, and he was a chef for crying out loud. You'd think that as he'd already been through starvation twice now, that he would have at least packed some food. But no, he didn't plan this out at all.

And so he found himself miles away from his old home, in a new city, penniless and homeless. He'd tried getting jobs but they wouldn't hire him. Some cafés he got interviewed for deemed him over qualified and wouldn't give him the job. He'd never heard of that happening before. It was ridiculous.

Yeah ok, he was a chef and he did apply for cleaning jobs but that was all that was available. He needed the job and they needed employers, but they just wouldn't take him. And so he gave up. Since he got taken captive by depression he gave up on things pretty quickly. And that's how he found himself in this situation now.

Sanji got up, picked up his bag with great difficulty, and in the end, resolved to just drag it along behind him, and made his way out of the dark alleyway. Again, his stomach rumbled.

Getting food on the streets had been a lot easier when he was a child. People took pity on him. Enough to feed him, but not enough to take him in, give him money or clean clothes, or offer a shower or bath. His salvation at the time had been Zeff.

He remembers it well. He had been sleeping outside at the back of the restaurant, when the old man walked out the back door and just glared at him. He glared back of course. He was a stubborn child. Arguably, still was. After a few minutes of their glaring contest, Zeff had kicked him inside, ordering him to wash upstairs in the shower while the old man cooked him a meal.

Unfortunately, there was no Zeff this time around.

Sanji stepped out onto the street, the sun blinding him, and walked off, past the stares of passers-by. So far, since living on the streets again, he'd gotten his food from the large food bins outside of supermarkets and restaurants. The amount of still edible food that gets thrown away astonishes him. A lot of it was only a day out of their sell-by date.

However, as the weeks went on, he'd found that many of these places had already been claimed by other people who were homeless and who wouldn't share. The fights for food became harsh. Sanji had once stumbled on two homeless guys fighting over a live rat. He was not one bit tempted to go down that route again. When he was a child on the streets, he had given into eating rodents quite quickly.

He'd swore he'd never succumb to that again. Just thinking of it and where those animals had been, picking up diseases, it made his skin crawl.

Turning a street corner, Sanji started to get nauseous. He'd thought he'd last longer than this. He'd done it before. However, his vision started to blur, and his head was pounding. He was getting even more tired.

Sanji leaned up against the wall, only to slide down shortly after. Black dots clouding his vision.

Dropping his bag to the side, he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head in his lap.

The sound of the traffic became distant, the pounding of his head getting worse. It wasn't long after, that Sanji gave up again, closed his eyes and gave into the darkness calling him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Re-edited: 16/04/14**

* * *

It was another freezing cold morning when Sanji and Zoro walked out of the train station. It had been a long journey and Sanji was exhausted. Hugging himself to try and get warmer, he yawns. His long black coat, with purple fur on the collar, is unfortunately no good to him in this cold weather.

Smiling slightly, he watches the idiot, who is walking out in front of him, leading the way. The moss head had insisted on carrying his bag for him, and he only agreed on this as long as he could buy a coat for the marimo before they left. Not that he was worried about him in just a t-shirt or anything.

And so, Zoro is wearing the light green coat, with brown fur on the collar, which Sanji had picked for him, while he gets them lost. Again.

He would have normally snapped at the other man by now, but he had missed this. Watching the marimo lose his way, and seeing the slight confusion and irritation in his expression as he turned down the same street for the fifth time. It amused him to say the least.

Though, as the harsh wind bites at his skin yet again, and the moss head continues to walk in the opposite direction of his home, Sanji decides that it is time to intervene.

"Oi, marimo, lost again?"

"Shut up! I'm not lost!"

Sanji snickers and continues to follow the lost puppy.

"Oi moss head."

…..

"Oi!"

…..

"Oi!"

"WHAT!"

Zoro finally turns around and glares at the blonde.

"Where exactly am I going to go? I don't have a place to live down here anymore, remember?"

"You can stay with me."

At this the moss spins back around and walks on, leaving him behind in shock. Staying with Zoro. He reckons that arrangement would be fine for now, until he can find his own place. _But, aren't I forgetting something? Oh yeah, that's right. Kuina!_

"Shit head wait!" He shouts as he runs, catching up with the man.

"What about Kuina? It's been a few months since I left, she's moved in with you now right? Will she be okay with me staying there?"

The swordsman turns down another street, picking up his pace.

"We're not together anymore."

"What? Seriously? What happened?"

"Nothing happened. Come on, let's get home already, it's freezing out here."

Sanji decides to leave it be for now. _The marimo obviously doesn't want to talk about it. I'll ask him another time. Well, if are going to get out of this cold, we need to be walking in the right direction for a start. _

Leaning forward, Sanji reaches out, and grabs Zoro by his coat sleeve. Turning him around, he walks the man in the right direction, not letting the other go.

"Oi curly, what are you doing?"

"Taking us the right way. So stop talking and keep walking marimo."

He hears Zoro grunt from behind him.

"You can let go of my sleeve now, idiot."

"Not risking it. We don't want you to get lost now do we?"

"I DON'T GET LOST!"

He knew the marimo could easily pull away from him if he wanted. But the fact that he didn't even try, made him smile.

* * *

Zoro woke up from his mid-morning nap to a wonderful smell coming from downstairs. Sitting up in his bed, he rubs the sleep from his eyes. When he fully wakes up from his sleep induced state, he registers that the amazing smell is coming from Sanji's cooking.

At this realisation, he grins and jumps up out of bed, not bothering to put anything else on besides his boxers, and rushes downstairs.

Before walking into the kitchen, he slows down his pace, as he doesn't want to seem too eager, and lets his grin fall into a neutral expression.

As he walks in, the cook is humming a tune as he steps about the room with ease. Zoro's eyes are watching his every move, and in a trance like state, the swordsman sits down on the stool at the kitchen counter. The blonde hadn't seemed to notice him yet.

"Oi curly, what are you making?"

He observes in amusement as the cook flinches slightly. _He obviously hadn't noticed me at all_.

"Pancakes. Want some?"

The blonde picks up the pan from the cooker and flips a pancake, catching it effortlessly.

The swordsman grunts in reply and continues to watch the cook work. He'd be lying if he said he never stared at the blonde's ass on more than one occasion.

"Marimo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the others know I'm back?"

"No."

Sanji spins around with a spatula raised.

"What the hell! You haven't told them?"

The cooks posture falters - _is he blushing? _The blonde quickly turn back around and continues focusing on the pancakes.

"And why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt!?"

Zoro smirks, puts his elbow up on the counter and rests his head on the palm of his hand.

"I'm only wearing boxers, cook."

Watching the idiot clumsily drop the spatula amuses Zoro even more.

"Put on some clothes! You're not sitting there like that in this kitchen!" Sanji screeches as he bends down to pick the cooking utensil back up.

"My house. I can do what I want." The swordsman calmly remarks, as he leans over the counter and observes the blonde, with a sly grin.

Sanji wordlessly puts the spatula in the tub in the sink, and gets a clean one out from one of the draws.

"So why haven't you told the others?" he takes out another plate from the cupboard and places it next to the one filled with fresh pancakes.

"Like I said before, curly, as soon as Smoker gave me your address I just left. Didn't think about it."

The cook halves the amount of pancakes, adding the one from the pan onto Zoro's plate. To the swordsman's he adds cinnamon and to his own, maple syrup.

At being given his plate and a fork, Zoro dives into his pancakes, trying to supress a moan of pleasure at the taste. Looking back up, he sees the shitty cook smirk as the blonde leans against the counter by the cooker, holding his plate.

"Want me text them to meet at Shank's later?"

"I don't know marimo." The blonde's smirk turns into a frown as he puts his plate down on the kitchen counter behind him. The food hardly touched.

"Why not?"

"They probably won't want to see me. I'm not nakama anymore. This isn't my home."

Feeling angered he slams his fork down. The bang made the cook jump and look over sharply.

"What the hell, Zoro?"

"That's what I should be saying to you, dumbass." he snarls as he gets out of his seat.

Sanji's just stares at him wide-eyed as he walks around the kitchen counter and over to the blonde, while yelling at him.

"Don't talk bullshit like that!"

As he reaches Sanji he grabs him by the front of his shirt, pulling him close, letting his anger take over.

"Your still nakama Sanji! To me and to them. So they definitely want to see you. And you do have a home. It's here with me!"

The cook gapes at him in shock. He would have laughed at the others expression if he wasn't trying to keeping this conversation serious.

Zoro stares back at him, quickly glancing at the blonde's lips once, before looking back into his eyes. The cook gave a small smile as he seems to get over his shock of the marimo's words.

"Thanks, Zoro."

As his sudden burst of anger melts away, and he realises how close they are, he feels his cheeks getting warmer. As he bites down on his lip, he can't resit to lean forward slightly.

Zoro's house phone goes off, startling them both. They jump away from each other and the swordsman rushes to pick up the phone which is hanging on the wall behind him.

"Shishishishi ZORO!"

He yanks the phone away from his ear, groaning as he answers the idiot on the other end. _Great timing._

"Luffy. What do you want?"

"WANT TO COME OVER? USOPP FOUND THIS HUUUGE SPIDER IN HIS ATTIC AND - "

"In not interested!" Zoro barks as he rubs at his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"Please just stop shouting Luffy."

The boy laughs again and he's sure he can hear Chopper squealing in the background and shouting at Usopp. He guesses the longnose is chasing the younger lad around with that stupid spider.

"Oi. Round the crew up at Shank's bar tonight. It's important."

He turns around slightly and notices that the cook is washing up. His food still untouched.

Luffy's voice comes out seriously through the phone.

"What for? Has something happened?"

"I'll text and let you know later. Just make sure the crew turn up. It's nothing bad. It's good. I Promise."

"Ok Zoro! See you later!"

It still surprises him sometimes how quickly Luffy's demeanour changes from time to time. Hanging up the phone, he goes back to the counter, sits on the stool and digs into his pancakes.

The cook continues to wash up and doesn't look at him when he finally says something after what happened earlier.

"He sounds happy."

"Yeah." He mumbles around the food in his mouth.

A hand towel smacks him hard in the face.

"Don't eat with your mouth full, marimo! It's disgusting!"

Zoro grins and pulls the towel off his head.

"Fuck off curly!"

"Bastard! Learn some manners you ape!"

Chuckling, he continues eating. He can't wait to see his nakama's faces when they see the shit cook later. He glances over at the blonde's uneaten food. _I'll have to make sure the idiot eats something before I go and change. And I'm definitely telling Luffy what the shitty cook said earlier. If anyone can convince him he's still nakama, it's our captain for sure._


	6. Chapter 5

Final chapter. however I'm more than happy to write any prompts for this fic or otherwise.

Sorry this update is late, I've been re-editing the previous chapters. So you may want to read through them first. The plotline is the same, and I didn't really change much in chapters 3 and 4, but the first two chapters are worded differently, especially the beginning of the first chapter.

Anoni-chan, I haven't thought of a request yet, but my email is on my profile page. Please message me when you can, and I'll get back to you ^.^

* * *

Stopping at the entrance to Shanks' Bar, Sanji nervously brushes down his jacket and fixes his shirt collar. Thinking about seeing everyone again frightens him. _How are they going to react? Will they even want to see me?_ The blonde was debating in his mind about whether to go through with it or not when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

He smiles at the silent reassurance he feels from the marimo, and takes in a few deep breaths. Doing so once more and feeling much calmer, he opens the door and takes one step inside.

"SANJI!"

Before he can even blink, the blonde gets tackled to the floor by a sobbing Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

"We thought you'd been eaten by a giant bird! But don't worry, if it comes back, the great Captain Usopp will shoot it down!"

"Make me some meat, I'm hungry!"

"Have you been eating well? Have you been getting enough sleep? Are you feeling okay?"

He chuckles and ruffles Chopper's hair as the boy looks him over.

"I'm fine, but I'd like to get up now."

The three boys jump up, muttering apologies and help him up from the floor.

"Sanji."

The serious tone from Luffy, has him feeling nervous again.

"I'm glad you're back, but don't ever leave like that again. And don't hide things from us either. If you ever feel down don't be afraid to talk to one of us, that's what we are here for. You will always be our nakama Sanji, never forget that."

Wide-eyed he looks from one to the other, Usopp and Chopper nod in agreement to their captain, and Sanji can't help but feel overwhelmed. He thought that they would hate him, but he was wrong.

"Yosh! Now make me some meat Sanji, I'm hungry!"

"I'm not making you anything, you bastard!"

Fuming with rage from the sudden change and messing with his emotions, he kicks his captain, sending him flying and crashing into the bar. The boy only laughs and grins widely while the other two run to help him.

Hearing Zoro laughing behind him, he clenches his fists and spins around, ready to attack.

"What's so funny marimo!?"

"Sanji-Kun, could you get drinks for me and Robin?"

Stopping himself from kicking the swordsman, he spins around and grins.

"Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan! I'd do anything for you my angels!"

* * *

Zoro smiles as he watches Sanji run off to the bar.

"And what do you think you're smiling about Zoro!?" Nami yells as she hits him over the head.

"You idiot! You could of at least told one us you'd found him before you went up there! What would you have done if Sanji didn't want to come back?!

Folding his arms across his chest, he glares at the red haired witch.

"I would have taken him by force." He retorts, in all seriousness.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have expected anything less…. Thanks Zoro." The women mumbles as she glances at the rest of the idiot crew who are still at the bar.

The green haired man grunts in reply and watches as Nami walks off to the crew's table.

"Swordsman-San." Robin nods once at him, then glances over to Sanji and back with an all-knowing smile, before following after their navigator.

_Does she know?_ He shrugs to himself, then joins his nakama at the table.

* * *

"Shanks! Can I get my lovely angles their drinks please~!

"Of course, just give me a minute!"

Still swooning over meeting the ladies again, he finally snaps out of his daze when he feels something being put on top of his head. Looking to his right, he's met with a grinning Luffy, minus the strawhat.

Smiling, he pushes the hat into place, and can't help but feel overwhelmed once more while the captain, Usopp, and Chopper, rush off to join the rest of their crew.

_I haven't worn this since the first time I met them…._

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turns around and beams at the beauty in front of him.

"Kuina-Chan~! Oh how lovely it is for you to grace me with your presence!"

The women glances behind to Zoro, who he notices has his back facing them, and quickly stops swooning over the lady when he detects how anxious she is.

"Are you ok? Want to take a seat?"

He pulls out the stool next to him at the bar, which Kuina gratefully accepts. He watches as she leans onto the bar, and composes herself before addressing him.

"It's great to see you back Sanji. I know you'll take good care of Zoro. You both deserve to be happy."

_Huh?_

"What do you mean by that Kuina-Chan?"

"He hasn't told you yet then, otherwise you would understand….."

"Told me what?"

"I think it would be best for you to hear it from him. I'll see you around Sanji-Kun."

As she gets up to leave, he gently stops her by her sleeve, not wanting to accidently hurt the lady.

"Ah, wait! Why don't you go talk to Zoro? I'm sure if you speak to each other, you can sort things out. He needs you Kuina-Chan…..Why did you break up with him?"

As she looks at him with a warm and genuine smile, he can however clearly see the sadness in her eyes.

"That's something you'll need to ask Zoro. I know you'll make him happier than I ever could."

Sanji lets go of her sleeve as the women gently places a kiss on his cheek before she leaves, undetected by the rest of his crew.

"Sanji."

Turning back to the bar, Shanks is waiting patiently. _How much did he hear?_ Smiling to the red head, he carefully takes the ladies drinks.

"If you ever want your job back…"

"Thank you Shanks. Start next week?"

The man grins and nods at him in agreement before the blonde makes his way over to his nakama. He places the drinks in front of the ladies, giving them a warm smile, then sits next to Zoro.

"Sanji-bro! It's SUPER great to see you!"

"Yohohohoho! You're looking well Sanji-San."

"Thank you, and it's great to see you guys too. All of you."

Glancing from one to the other, they all smile at him, and as he looks to Zoro, he can't help but blush slightly at the man grinning happily to him.

"Sanji~~ Can you cook some meat now!?"

Sighing, he gets up from his seat. _Shanks will probably let me use the kitchen in the staff room._

"If it will shut you up then fine."

He grins as he makes his way to the staff room. Remembering what Kuina had said to him earlier, he decides that as soon as he gets the chance, he's going to ask the marimo what happened with him and the beautiful lady. _Maybe I can help get them back together?_ _It's not like they haven't split up before…_

* * *

One week later, and Sanji still hadn't found out the reason for why the marimo and Kuina broke up. Zoro wasn't telling him anything. Whenever he would ask or bring it up, the idiot would change the subject. The blonde had tried being nice about it, and so far it has gotten him nowhere. _Enough of this shit! I'm not giving up today unless he tells me!_

Flinging the spare bedroom door open, he rushes downstairs and into the living room. Zoro had fallen asleep on the sofa, in the middle of the afternoon, as usual. Swinging his leg up, he goes to kick the marimo, only to be surprised when the moss-head grabs his ankle harshly before it can connect.

"What do you want, shit cook?"

"You know what I want."

He jumps backwards, jerking his ankle out of the swordsman's grip, placing it to the ground and immediately throwing his other leg up to hit at the green haired man's chest. Unfortunately, he gets blocked again.

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"Of course not. You'd always tell me what happened when things would go wrong with you and Kuina."

"Yeah well, you left."

Fuming with rage he clenches his fists to his sides and lashes out at the marimo. A few kicks meet powerfully at Zoro's sides, but the man effortlessly blocks the remaining attacks with his forearms, softening the blow against his stomach.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!?" Sanji screeches.

"A lot actually!"

The swordsman backs up out of reach and paces around the far side of the room, away from him. The blonde can tell how much he's riled up the other man, and watches the idiot pace a few more times before focusing on fishing out a cigarette from his pocket.

"Why the hell should I should I tell you anyway?" Zoro growls. "You don't tell ME everything! And you won't tell me about what happened to you when you abandoned us!"

"That's different." He takes out his lighter, lights up his cigarette, and puts it back into his pocket while he takes in a deep breath of nicotine. "And besides, I didn't abandon you, it wasn't like that."

"YEAH? WELL IT SURE AS HELL FELT LIKE IT!"

Flinching slightly, Sanji, growls quietly and tries to hold back from shouting at the other man.

"AND HOW ON EARTH IS THAT DIFFERENT!?'

"BECAUSE IT JUST IS YOU BASTARD!"

Gritting his teeth, he rubs at his forehead and watches as the swordsman starts pacing the room once again. Taking another drag of his cig, he stands his ground and tries to push the answer out of the moron in front of him.

"Just tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I JUST CAN'T OKAY!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNLESS YOU TELL ME, YOU SHITHEAD! NOW TELL ME WHY!"

Growling, the swordsman lunges at him, grabbing onto his shirt with both hands. He grips the marimo's wrists, and as he's used to this treatment, the sudden move didn't surprise him.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

Before he can even process what has been said, Zoro yanks the cigarette from his mouth, pulls him forward the short distance, and crashes their mouths together in a harsh kiss. Now this did surprise him. Eyes going wide, his face reddens, and he holds on tighter to the other man's wrists. The kiss quickly becomes gentle, but before his mind catches up with him to respond, the swordsman has pulled away, however, their lips are still close, and he can feel the warm breath of the other man's combining with his own.

This time its Zoro's eye which has widened, and the man lets go of his shirt. Stumbling back, the idiot's cheeks take on a hint of red as he stares at the blonde.

"Shit….."

Sanji managed to hear the barely whisper, and before he can reassure the clearly startled man, Zoro has ran out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Gaining his composure, the blonde sits down on the sofa, and turns on the T.V. He doesn't listen to whatever programme is playing. Instead it gets blocked out by his own thoughts. _Zoro….. Loves me? _

_Zoro… Loves me? ... He loves me …._

Grinning, he digs his phone out of his pocket and types a quick text to the stupid marimo, then slumps back into the sofa. It's not the best approach, but he doesn't want the other man to spend the rest of the night thinking that he'd ruined their- well what was- friendship in a bad way.

* * *

_Shit! … Damn it… What the hell did I do that for! I've ruined everything!_ Grasping at his hair, Zoro rushes down the street. A text alert message chimes from his phone, and he takes it out from his pocket. Biting his lip, he prepares for the worst.

_Shit Cook:_

_I love you too. Don't stay out too late, you idiot._

Eye going wide, he nearly drops his phone. Standing in place, Zoro re-reads the message again and again, making sure that he was seeing it correctly. Grinning, he places his phone into his pocket, and makes his way back down the street, deciding to stop in Shanks' Bar for a drink. His pride wouldn't allow him to go straight back home after running out like that. He'd deal with that later.

* * *

Eyes dropping shut, and making a mental promise to Kuina, which he will voice when he sees her next, Sanji falls into a light sleep. Although things are ok with Zoro now, and he is going to be with the man he loves, he knows that his real struggles are only just beginning once more.

Depression is not an easy thing to get rid of. For some, it may never truly leave, and will just linger in the back of their minds, until triggered again. The blonde is aware of the fact that the love of another cannot 'fix' him. He needs to work at helping himself get better, along with the right help.

The one thing that Sanji is completely sure of, is that with Zoro's support, he knows he can get through anything.


End file.
